Chapter 15
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 15: Characters in Order of Appearance # Gilbert Kent # Hayate Ayasaki # Nagi Sanzenin # Shun Ayasaki - mentioned in flashback # Mrs. Ayasaki - mentioned in flashback # Mikado Sanzenin - shown in flashback # Maria # Tama # Sakuya Aizawa # Seishirou Klaus Summary The chapter begins with a flashback to Hayate's first grade class, where he is happily giving a speech about his future dreams. In the speech, he mentions how his father gambles and how his mother spends time developing ROMs for slot machines, and how his father mentioned that if they win at their gambling, they'd go to Hawaii, but they aren't able to get the needed passports. As Hayate is about to start mentioning his future goals in the speech, he wakes up, revealing that the entire sequence was a dream. Hayate reflects for a bit, and realizes that the dream was probably because of what Mikado told him the previous day. He is then seen asking Maria about her future goals, and she responds that she worries about Nagi, and that she hopes that she becomes a responsible adult. She asks him why he's asking about this, and he mentions that there's no deep reason, other than that dreams are the force that keep people going. Maria has a strange feeling about everything, but Hayate continues to go on, mentioning several quotes from various people, and this causes Maria to become depressed, since she doesn't really have any future goals. When Maria tells him about this, he cheerfully responds that he intends to live up to his goals, and he runs off to do some gardening. Nagi wakes up early and finds the mansion to be unusually clean, and she asks Maria if the day had been set aside for cleaning. Maria explains to Nagi that Hayate's been doing his best, and that he's had an extra boost in motivation due to the discussion about future prospects. Nagi assumes that his prospects involve her, and she agonizes a bit, since she's still young. Maria asks Nagi about her dream, and she says that she wants to be a mangaka that will sell a trillion copies of her manga. Nagi then wonders what Hayate's dream is. Maria tells her that she doesn't know, but that it's big according to him. Sakuya then suddenly appears from nowhere, and suggests that his dream is to become a comedian. Nagi asks why this must happen, and Sakuya responds that his life is a comedy. Sakuya starts analyzing Hayate's actions, who was outside dusting a statue, but Nagi doesn't agree with her analysis, and says that she's simply trying to force her view on him. Klaus then appears, and based on the fact that he woke up earlier than anyone else that morning, and spent his time with housekeeping tasks, that Hayate must aspire to be a wife, much to the bewilderment of everyone else present. This makes Nagi slightly nervous, since she's not convinced she could be a husband, but Klaus then suggests that he would make a good wife for Tama. Nagi then gets mad at him for making Hayate sound so much like a pervert. Nagi starts to tell everyone what she believes his dream is, but she doesn't say anything, and Maria reflects that her dream is probably different to what Hayate is actually thinking of. Maria then decides to ask him directly. She meets him outside, and asks him about his dream. Hayate mentions that he's slightly embarrassed to say it, since it's so big, but he does anyway. His dream is to live in a 3LDK. Maria's sense of respect shatters almost instantly, as she finds herself unsure how to respond to such a simple dream. In the end, another flashback showing the ending of his speech is shown, where he announces the same thing. At this point, the teacher is in tears, due to the way he described how irresponsible his parents are. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 12. Trivia *While outside doing his daily chores, Hayate can be seen cleaning a bronze bust of Conan Edogawa from Detective Conan. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga